


if he likes me, he takes me home

by thedrugdealingshark



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2nd Person, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrugdealingshark/pseuds/thedrugdealingshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want?” You snap, the words bitter and laced with annoyance. This only seems to make Hunter’s grin grow even more. </p>
<p>“Neutral ground,” Hunter replies, and he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a card. “I wanna make an offer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if he likes me, he takes me home

“Seth Rollins,” you hear your name being called, and you peer around the deserted parking lot in which you’re occupying at this moment.

You turn to see Triple H approaching you, a smug smile plastered on his face, despite the current set of events. The Shield has just defeated Evolution fair and square, there’s no reason for Hunter to be looking this pleased with himself. Your eyes narrow.

“Just the man I was looking for,” Hunter says when he’s within arms length, he extends his hand but you don’t take it, his smile never falters.

“What do you want?” You snap, the words bitter and laced with annoyance. This only seems to make Hunter’s grin grow even more.

“Neutral ground,” Hunter replies, and he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a card. “I wanna make an offer.”

He hands you the card and you take it, only to discover it has his contact information. You glance back up at him, confused.

“What can I say,” Hunter shrugs, but the air of bravado never leaves him. “I need someone like you on my side, and looking after your dogs must get tiring.”

_You want me to join the Authority?_ You think but don’t say.

“Call me if you’re interested,” Hunter says, and you notice the once over he gives you. If you didn’t know any better, you might have seen it as suggestive. “I hope to be hearing from you.”

Without another word, he leaves, and you shove the card into your pocket. It’s odd, because you could have easily torn it up or even threw it into one of the trash cans, but you don’t, you keep it.

The card suddenly feels heavy in your pocket.

\- - - - -

You tower over Dean and Roman as boos and jeers echo throughout the arena.

Hunter stands beside you in the ring, a smile on his face. He’s pleased.

A small feeling of guilt courses through your veins, but it’s something you can squash down easily enough. You look down at Dean, who’s writhing in pain, and twisted delight overcomes you instead.

This had been years in the making, the last chance at revenge that could finally set your old wounds to heal. Dean was foolish to ever trust you.

Hunter puts his arm around you and grins at you, his laugh seems to ring in your ears. You keep your composure, the stone cold scowl never falters from your face as you glare down at your former teammates.

The world is constantly changing, those who can’t adjust are only left behind.

The crowd has settled to chanting ‘you sold out.’

_No,_ you think, _I didn’t sell out, I bought in._

\- - - - -

“I’m not gonna lie to you, kid,” Hunter is saying once your in his limo, off to wherever. “you did really good out there.”

The two of you are alone, and he’s seated beside you, probably a little closer than what married men should, but you can’t bring yourself to mind. He’s eyeing you like he had before, when he made his offer. Hungry is the only word you can find to describe it as.

You like it.

“But along with the life you’re living now comes a price,” Hunter continues, and his gaze never falls away from your eyes. “and I’m not gonna sugarcoat it - well, I’m sure you’ve already figured out.”

“Everybody fucking hates me now,” You fill in, and it doesn’t really bother you.

“Right,” Hunter bites his lip and reaches out, putting a hand on your knee. You don’t recoil at the gesture like you should. Instead, you find yourself leaning into it.

“I can deal with it,” you assure, and the grin is back on Hunter’s face for the umpteenth time that night. “don’t worry, I won’t back out or anything.”

“I never said you would,” He replies. “I have complete faith in you, Seth.”

You like the way your name rolls off his tongue. You like the way he squeezes your knee to put meaning behind his words. You like everything about him.

But, then again, rich and powerful men have always been your secret weakness.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley can certainly be filed into that category.

\- - - - -

It’s not long after that night that he kisses you, but to you, it seems like a lifetime.

You’re in his office, backstage, and it just happens.

There’s no magical buildup to it like you see in the movies, he’s just sitting in his chair one moment and then he’s in front of you the next.

You don’t even remember what you said to make him do this, but now, he’s grabbing at your face and smashing his lips into yours. You respond instantly.

Your hands clutch at his shoulders, hoping to God that Stephanie or anyone for that matter doesn’t walk in on you.

His lips dance around yours with ease and he backs you up into a nearby wall. You grunt at the sensation and pull him closer. You could easily live in this moment forever.

When he breaks the kiss, you find yourself struggling to catch your breath. His hands are still on either side of your face, and your fingers are still digging into his suit jacket. His eyes are boring into yours and suddenly, he’s gone.

He’s disappeared out the door, and you hear the click of it shutting back.

You finally catch your breath.

You’re in love.

\- - - - -

The night that you win the Money in the Bank briefcase, Hunter’s got you bent over his desk, and the briefcase is cast aside on the floor, as if it has no importance anymore.

You’re stripped of your ring gear and your body jerks as Hunter thrusts into you without warning. A groan escapes your lips as you clutch onto the edge of the desk so hard your knuckles turn white.

You think of Stephanie walking in at this very moment and it does nothing but add to your arousal.

His fingers are digging into your hips and he thrusts into you again. You’re sure that you’ll wake up in the morning to find bruises etched into your skin the size of Hunter’s fingertips, but you don’t care.

Your cock is begging to be touched, and when you try reaching down, Hunter only swats your hand away.

This is certainly going to be a long night.

\- - - - -

When you finally find the words to describe your and Hunter’s relationship, it comes courtesy of Dean Ambrose, himself, since he’s such the wordsmith.

He had called Hunter your sugar daddy, and things started clicking into place.

Sex in exchange for money, power, whatever.

Hunter being your sugar daddy sounds a hell of a lot better than you being his hooker.

The realization doesn’t bother you in the least, but it doesn’t make you hate Dean any less.

The sex has become a regular thing, and you still worship Hunter like he’s a fucking god, but you enjoy living this life. It’s a lot less boring than the life you lived before. Now, you’re somebody, and that’s certainly a status that couldn’t be achieved from riding the Shield’s coattails.

You’re happier than you’ve ever been.

\- - - - -

When Dean becomes preoccupied with Bray Wyatt and Cena’s the Authority’s problem now, you’re expected to save Stephanie and Hunter’s careers at Survivor Series. It’s a big responsibility, but you approach it with confidence, anyway.

“You can’t let us lose,” Hunter whispers into your ear the night before the pay-per-view.

You’re lying in his bed with him, and his arm is snaked around your torso. You’re breathless from the sex and a thin layer of sweat is forming over your skin.

“You can’t let us lose, Seth,” Hunter says again.

You turn to meet his gaze. “I won’t.”

\- - - - -

You fucked up. You fucked up really fucking bad.

You had Dolph, you fucking had him, and you were so close to winning the match.

And now, you’ve lost, and Hunter and Stephanie are gone.

When you come to, you’re with the trainers, and you shove them off easily enough to go search for Hunter and Stephanie.

When you find their belongings to be gone, you pull out your phone and dial Hunter’s number.

“What?” Hunter’s voice comes on after the third ring, agitated and furious.

“I’m sorry,” your voice sounds so broken in comparison.

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Hunter snaps.

You hear Stephanie crying in the background and Hunter pulls the phone away from his mouth long enough to comfort her.

“Please, Hunter,” you choke out. “I am, I’m so fucking sorry.”

"Look, I - we lost our jobs because of you, Seth, and you-"

“You can't just leave, Hunter, they can't just make you leave," You hear Hunter sigh over the phone, defeated.

"Apparently they can, they did,"

"What happens now? What about me?"

"What about you?" Hunter says in a voice so bitter it feels like a stab to your heart.

"What about _us_ , Hunter, are you just-"

"There is -” Hunter starts, but breaks off in a whisper, so apparently Stephanie can’t hear him. “there is no _us_ , Seth,"

“How can you say that?” It’s ironic how you can be on top of the world at one moment and be completely under it the next.

“Look,” Hunter sighs again. “I gotta go, hopefully you can fix this.”

Before you can get another word in, you’re greeted with a dial tone. You hang up and don’t even feel the phone slip from your hand.

You feel as if your world is crumbling around you.


End file.
